1. Field
The inventive concepts relate to a display driving device and image data compression and decompression methods thereof, and more particularly, relate to a display driving device including a memory and image data compression and decompression methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been developed flat panel display devices with less weight and volume than conventional cathode ray tube displays and monitors. Such flat panel display devices may include plasma display panel (PDP) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display devices, organic light emitting display devices, and the like. Display driving circuits may receive image information from a host, such as a graphics card. Display driving circuits convert image information into image data to be provided to the flat panel display.
With increases in the resolution of flat panel display devices, the memory usage of display driving circuits is increased, since there is a greater amount of display data to be processed with higher resolution graphics. This will typically cause an increase in power consumption. Further, increases in memory usage may cause an increase in the number and length of lines connected to the memory. As a result, display driving circuits used with higher resolution flat panel displays may experience interference between signals and voltage drops, which cause malfunctions in such higher resolution flat panel displays.